Halloween 5 : After the bloody scissors
by RavenofAvalon
Summary: This starts just when Dr.Loomis, Rachael ,and the rest of the party discover Jamie atop the stairs. What happens next? Would you like to know? Well read it you boob! R
1. scissors

Halloween 5

My take on how the story should have gone on.

Note: I do not own the characters. Except for the ones, you have not heard of. Enjoy.

Jamie stood atop the stairs. Her heart was beating hard she could not believe what just happened. The blood from the scissors dripped on to the soft carpet. "No! No! No!" Dr. Loomis cried. Thoughts raced through his mind, it was things like 'why?' and 'not again' but mostly he was fixed on screaming. It took a minute or two for the cop to calm him down. Everyone was unsure of what to do. Her step dad was in sobs holding Rachael. Jamie dropped the scissors, ran back down the hall, and slammed her door shut. Jamie's tears soaked the mask she wore. She went to the window and just touched the frame of it and the window swung open. A flash of Michael's image swept her mind. She shook her head and came back to reality. She was no longer scared of Michael being in her room intending to kill her.

Dr. Loomis finally calmed down. "Go find her." He finally said. Jamie's step dad went first the cop followed. Dr. Loomis blinked for a moment and headed up the stairs. Jamie pulled her mask off and proceeded to open the window. She could hear the footsteps coming so quickly. She was again in the control of Michael. Jamie climbed up to jump when the door burst open. "Don't do it!" Everyone one yelled. By then it was too late she had jumped. Moments later The group was outside. Jamie's step dad ran to her side along with Rachael. At first, they thought she was dead. They waited a few moments, Rachael was so mad at Jamie but at the same time felt shock from seeing Jamie jump and she still loved her. Jamie twitched her hand and there was an awkward kind of sigh. There were mixed emotions that night. "Jamie ... Jamie, wake up." She opened her eyes slightly; the night sky was riddled with stars.

After a minute or to a cop when to call the ambulance and came back to the scene. About 10 – 15 minutes later, the ambulance van came to a halt in front of the house. Two men jumped out with a stretcher and hustled to Jamie. They loaded her on to the stretcher; Rachael began to cry. She spoke Jamie's name and other words only they were muffled by her dirty hands. Her dad comforted her. The sirens of the ambulance grew wearker and weaker as it drove away.


	2. Hospital prt1

The next morning Rachael and her father headed to the hospital. There eyes hurt from not sleeping. The both of them were so traumatized and grief stricken. Rachael was so beat up that she could not even speak. The road seemed so long. Meanwhile Jamie sat in her hospital bed and cried but spoke no words. Dr.Loomis stood just outside of the door talking with the doctor. He was trying to see he if she would end up the same as Michael. "She had a minor concussion." The doctor said. "What do you mean 'minor'?" Loomis spat. "Well she did have a major concussion. She seems to have healed quite fast. I'm quite shocked to this kind of recovery." The doctor gritted his teeth. Dr.loomis shook his head and began to grow upset. "Do you know who this girl is related to?" "Why no." the doctor was befuddled. "I just moved here about a week ago for this job."

"This is the niece of Michael Myers." Dr. Loomis exclaimed. He could clearly see that the doctor had no idea of who Michael was. "Myers had killed his sister Judith when he was six and was institutionalized for 15 years until he escaped. He killed his other sister Lori and now he is after Jamie here. Only he was shot down last night. I assure you he will be back to take her life." Loomis took a breath and waited for the doctor to respond but the doctor just had his mouth open in shock. "Evil never dies."

Rachael and her father finally arrived at the hospital. Her father started to walk towards hospital but Rachael just stood there looking at the old building. Everything seemed too surreal for her. "Rachael are you coming?" Her father said to her. She said nothing and walked into the hospital with her father. "We're here to see Jamie Lloyd." The secretary popped her head up and said, "Please fill out these forms." She smiled and returned to her work. A couple of excruciating minutes later He was done. "Room 438." Like drones, Rachael and her father walked and took the elevator to the room. Dr. Loomis was waiting for them. "Come quickly." Loomis gestured for them to come forward.

Jamie still sat there. Rage began to grow within Jamie. She was absolutely discussed with everyone. She hated the world.


	3. Hospital prt2

The morgue was yet again filled with Michael's presence. The morticians were so unsure about him that they checked his vital signs over and over again. As soon as they were sure he was dead they started working on him. When they went to make the first insertion with the scalpel he tightened his fists. He sat up choking the mortician who had the scalpel. The other screamed and ran out of the room. With his great strength he waved the mortician around knocking over the table with the extracted bullets on it.

In her room Jamie started screaming and screaming. Dr.Loomis whipped open the door and ran over to Jamie. Rachael and her father followed. "Jamie." Dr.Loomis said as he was shaking her. "Stop that …don't shake her she's already frightened enough." Rachael persisted. "Ahhhhhhhhhhh! Ahhhh! No!!!! No!!!" Jamie screamed. Dr.Loomis backed off slowly because he had just realized what happened. Jamie's uncle hugged her a few moments later Jamie calmed down. A couple of nurses came in with a sedative but they could see that it was no longer necessary. "Did she have a fit or something?" one of the nurses said. Dr. Loomis now against the wall said in a docile tone. "He's back…. he has killed again." Jamie started to sob.

The night descended like rain. Michael Finally had walked out of the morgue. He had killed every one in there. He wore a sergeants outfit. He was unobserved by most people. He was silent as always and discreet. His mind never changed. 'Kill her.' That was all he thought about.


End file.
